


Madre, ¿Por qué?

by TheRose09



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Cita a ciegas, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose09/pseuds/TheRose09
Summary: La cantidad de cosas que Spock soportaría por su madre era desconcertante. Como participar en un compromiso social que ella establecido para él y un desconocido potencial interés romántico.Una cita a ciegas. La madre de Spock le había había arreglado una cita a ciegas.Traducción autorizada por iknewaman





	Madre, ¿Por qué?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother, Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722459) by [iknewaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman). 



> Nota de la autora: No soy ni seré dueña de Star Trek.  
> Nota de la traductora: Lo mismo, tristemente. Agregando que yo ni siquiera poseo este trabajo, la historia es propiedad de la autora (obviamente.)

A pesar de decirse un vulcano emocionalmente reprimido que seguía de cerca las técnicas de Surak sobre la lógica, Spock tenía una inusualmente cercana relación con su madre en comparación con lo que había observado durante su crecimiento observado en otros niños vulcanos.

Él frecuentemente encontraba comodidad en los abrazos y besos cuando era joven, y esta comodidad había continuado durante la pubertad y la adultez. Aunque Amanda no era propia de hacer demostraciones de afecto en público, al estar en casa ella a menudo lo tocaba. Actos simples como masajear su espalda cuando se encontraba cansado, abrazarlo en cada oportunidad que tuviera, y depositar besos sobre su frente.

La comodidad que encontraba en su madre ya no era algo que le avergonzara, pero Amanda aún sentía que era lo mejor si ella no daba muestras físicas cuando se encontraban fuera y en Vulcano. Siempre había mantenido una comunicación abierta y honesta con su madre, manteniéndola al día sobre lo que ocurría en su vida y en su trabajo. Amanda siempre escuchaba atentamente, y dejaba que Spock supiera lo orgullosa que estaba de él por todo lo que había logrado. Spock siempre se sintió orgulloso de sus palabras a pesar de que las repitiera con frecuencia. Él sabía que su madre era honesta en sus cumplidos.

Amanda siempre alentaba los debates en casa, discutiendo sobre toda clase de cosas acerca de Vulcano y fuera del planeta. Su madre era una mujer apasionada, y esa pasión solía resaltar cuando ella estaba en medio de una explicación o conversación con alguien sobre un tema el cual le interesara en particular. Spock había crecido pensando que su madre era una mujer vivaz y afectiva, y ahora como adulto esa percepción se mantenía. Amanda era única en su tipo, y Spock estaba agradecido de que fuera su madre. Él tenía un gran afecto hacia ella, constantemente deseaba complacerla lo que mejor que pudiera, y la apreciaba demasiado.

De hecho, apreciaba demasiado a su madre, tanto que había accedido participar en un arreglo social que ella había organizado para él y un potencial interés romántico desconocido.

Una cita a ciegas. La madre de Spock le había arreglado una cita a ciegas, y él había accedido a ello, porque justo así de niño de mamá era.

En realidad, la idea no había sido de Amanda, sino de una de las humanas representativas de la Embajada de la Tierra. Amanda se había unido a Sarek en su más reciente viaje a la Tierra, esperando visitar a Spock mientras estaban en el planeta. Sarek había sido invitado a cenar con los humanos representativos en su primera noche ahí, y dijo que llevaría a su esposa al compromiso.

Durante la cena, Amanda entabló una conversación con una mujer llamada Julia, contándole acerca de Spock y sus logros. En cierto punto ella reveló que el no tenía pareja, y Julia brincó ante la oportunidad de hacer de casamentera.

Amanda se había disculpado con Spock por arreglarle una cita sin su consentimiento, pero dijó que al menos debería de darle una oportunidad al humano e ir. Spock no estaba del todo seguro en estar de acuerdo con ella. A pesar de que él creía en la recopilación de diferentes resultados antes de establecer una conclusión, dudaba que esa regla aplicara a las citas.

A pesar de esto, él acudió a la cita, porque su madre había querido que él lo intentara.

Spock se encontraba afuera del restaurante la _Duquesa_ a las 18:55 esa noche. El diseño era simple y los colores no demasiado fuertes, consistiendo principalmente en rojo oscuro y café. Habían cortinas beige atadas a los lados de la gran entrada llevando hacia el comedor, y el sonido de la charla y la cubertería en los platos viajaba alrededor. Spock se acercó al conserje quien sonrió hacia él.

“Buenas noches ¿Cómo desea que nos refiramos hacia usted?”

“En masculino” le informó Spock. “Me encontraré con alguien aquí.”

“Sí, por supuesto, señor. ¿Cuál es su nombre?”

“S’chn T’Gai Spock.” Spock vio al conserje fruncir el seño ligeramente, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Miraron hacia abajo a la lista de papeles en su puesto, los ojos examinando la lista hasta que se detuvieron en alguna parte cerca del final.

“Le he encontrado, señor. Si gusta acompañarme, por favor.” le dijo, y comenzó a moverse hacia el área del comedor. Spock siguió tras ellos, pasando a través de las varias mesas hasta que se detuvieron en una con un solo ocupante. La persona sentada en la mesa tenía ojos cafés y cabello castaño, más claro que el del propio Spock.

“Aquí tiene, señor” dijo el conserje, señalando hacia la mesa.

“Gracias” dijo Spock, retirándose su chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se aproximó a sentarse, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo el hombre sentado al lado opuesto de él se levantó y tomó la mano de Spock.

“Gary Mitchell. Un placer conocerte.” sonrió.

Spock no podía procesar sus palabras, al haberse congelado al momento en que el hombre había tomado su mano. Si Gary conocía o no acerca de las manos de los vulcanos, Spock no podía descifrarlo, pero era bastante efusivo en su apretón de manos lo que lo había sacudido un poco. Permaneció inmóvil y sin relajarse completamente hasta que el hombre dejó ir sus manos al cabo de unos segundos.

Ambos tomaron sus asientos, y Gary preguntó “Entonces. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Mi nombre es Spock.”

“¿Sólo Spock?” preguntó con una ceja alzada.

“Es lo que tus cuerdas vocales son capaces de pronunciar.”

Gary bufó y sacudió su cabeza. “De acuerdo, pues muy bien”

Un hombre vestido de negro, pantalones ajustados, una camisa formal blanca y corbata negra se acercó a su mesa, llevando dos menús bajo su brazo.

“Buenas noches y bienvenidos a _Duquesa_. Mi nombre es Jim y seré su mesero por esta velada. Si tienen alguna pregunta o desean conocer cualquier cosa sobre la comida durante su estancia, por favor haganmelo saber.” Saludó, y le dio a cada uno un menú. “Aquí tienen sus menús que muestran nuestro conjunto de precios para ambas comidas, pequeñas o completas, y encontrarán sobre su mesa una copia de los especiales del día acompañado con el menú de cócteles. ”

“Gracias.” dijo Spock mientras abría el menú.

“No hay problema, señor. Déjeme informarle cuáles son los especiales de esta noche: tenemos salmón asado con quinua y espárragos que serán rociados con la salsa de soja del restaurante, las tradicionales raíces vegetales Mn’omxi, con su elección de sal, pimienta o vinagre, y finalmente un sándwich terrestre con un acompañamiento de pimientos rojos y sopa de tomate. El sándwich consiste de hummus, queso feta, aceitunas negras y rodajas de cebollas rojas, y también será rociado con jugo de limón.”

“Esos son demasiados vegetales, hombre.” comentó Gary, hojeando ociosamente el menú.

“Bueno muchos de nuestros clientes vienen al restaurante por las opciones vegetarianas ya que tenemos bastante variedad.”

Spock tenía que estar de acuerdo, las opciones eran abundantes. Había una variedad en restaurantes y cafés en San Francisco que ofrecían comida vegetariana y vegana, pero eran principalmente cocina Terrestre. Duquesa, por otro lado, parecía tener platillos de varias partes de la Federación de planetas, e incluso algunos fuera de esta.

“Les daré a ambos unos minutos para que revisen el menú.” les dijo el mesero con una sonrisa, y luego se marchó.

Spock y Gary tomaron su tiempo mirando a través de menú, hojeando las opciones en silencio. Spock había decidido que ordenaría una pasta con aguacate, debido a que tenía afinidad por la fruta y disfrutaba de los pimientos rojos asados que el platillo incluía. Colocó el menú hacia abajo del lado de la mesa y esperó a que Gary terminara. El mesero regresó luego de unos pocos minutos, y Gary seguía mirando a través de su menú.

“Hola de nuevo, caballeros. ¿Han decidido que es lo que les gustaría ordenar para noche?”

Gary miró al mesero “Sí, nos gustaría tener dos ordenes de filete de solomillo con papas, y uh, una botella de vino.”

“Por supuesto, señor. ¿Qué clase de vino les gustaría?”

“Denos una botella de Sauvignon blanco.”

“Así será, señor.”

“Me gustaría reemplazar una de las ordenes de filete de solomillo por la pasta con aguacate, por favor.“ dijo Spock, dirigiendo su atención al mesero.

“No hay problema, señor.” le sonrió.

Gary frunció el seño a Spock, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de ello se volteó hacia el mesero y preguntó, “¿No piensas escribir nada de esto?”

Gary claramente no le creía al hombre, luciendo nada impresionado.

“¿No te gusta el filete?” preguntó Gary a Spock una vez que el mesero se había ido.

“No consumo carne.” explicó Spock, y Gary, sin derecho alguno, lució desconcertado por esta información.

“Eso apesta, ¿Qué sobre el vino? ¿Puedes tomarlo?”

“El alcohol no tiene efecto alguno en los Vulcanos.”

Gary suspiró “Parece que tendré la botella para mí.” Spock no aprobaba que el hombre consumiera una botella entera de vino por su cuenta, pero no dio ningún comentario al respecto.

Gary empezó con una descripción sobre el vino, contándole a Spok sobre cómo era hecho y qué otros tipos de vinos eran similares a este. Siguió con ello por diez minutos, comparando la bebida con otras formas de alcohol como la cerveza y el vodka, argumentando que el vino era por mucho la mejor y dando una extensiva lista de las razones del por qué.

El mesero llegó a su mesa con sus platos de comida justo cuando Gary esta terminando y pasando a cómo trabajaban los viñedos en Francia. Otro mesero había acompañado al hombre, llevando una botella de vino con él. El mesero dobló por el costado de Spock y colocó abajo su platillo.

“Una pasta con aguacate para el caballero aquí.” Dijo, luego dobló hacia el lado de Gary “Y un filete de solomillo para este caballero.”

“Gracias.” dijo Spock. El mesero aceptó la botella del segundo mesero. La destapó y comenzó a vertirla gentilmente en la copa de Gary.

“¿Me puede dar un poco de agua, por favor?” preguntó Spock.

“Traeré una botella justo ahora para usted, señor.” Aseguró el mesero. “¿Le gustaría natural o mineral?”

“Natural.”

El mesero asintió con una sonrisa. “Seguro.”

Una vez que terminó de servirle a Gary una copa de vino, el mesero retiró sus menús y dejó la mesa con un ligera inclinación cómo despedida.

Lo que siguió después de ello fueron algunos de los momentos más problemáticos de la vida de Spock. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Spock había llegado a la mesa, y en ese tiempo Gary había procedido a tomar el rol de conversador activo, impidiendo a Spock de proveer cualquier contribución a la conversación.

“Surfear… cruzar esas olas, es simplemente maravilloso. ¿Alguna vez has surfeado?”

“No lo he hecho. No disfruto del agua.”

“¿Qué?¿Cómo puede no gustarte el agua?” Se siente genial ir a nadar en un caluroso día de verano, las olas tocando tu torso. En serio deberías intentarlo. No puedo creer que nunca hayas surfeado.”

“Vulcano es un planeta desértico, y por lo tanto no tiene acceso a cuerpos de agua.”

Gary bufó. “Ustedes son un desastre.”

Spock se tensó ante el comentario, no apreciando la rápida presunción del hombre sobre su raza. Este no conocía suficientes Vulcanos para sacar tales conclusiones.

“Entonces ¿Cómo se duchan?” preguntó Gary, luego hizo una mueca “Quiero decir, tú te duchas ¿cierto?”

“Prefiero las duchas sónicas.”

Gary sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Spock no tenía mucha comprensión sobre el comportamiento Humano, pero había aprendido cosas obvias sobre las indicaciones del lenguaje corporal, y en ese momento Gary demostraba fuertemente su disgusto. Claramente él no estaba feliz con lo que Spock estaba diciendo, y eso era desconcertante. Spock se encontró incómodo ante las reacciones negativas del hombre hacia él como persona.

Spock estaba impactado al descubrir que Gary juzgaba aceptable el tomar comida de su plato sin preguntarle. La primera vez que lo había hecho, Spock había estado demasiado sorprendido para hacer algún comentario.

“Está bien” dijo Gary encogiéndose de hombros, y regresando a su comida.

La segunda ocasión en que lo había hecho, él había tomado un bocado grande de la pasta, y Spock se sintió indignado ante el acto.

“Si deseabas la pasta con aguacate debiste haberla ordenado.”

“No quiero eso.” discutió Gary, haciendo muecas. “Sólo estaba probando cómo sabía.”

“Ya has probado como sabe y juzgado como adecuada.” Spock apuntó.

“Y está bien, sólo quería comprobarlo.” dijo resoplando, cortando otro trozo de su filete “Si era bueno pensaba recrearlo, pero puedo hacer algo mejor por mi mismo. Usualmente la mayoría de mis platillos son mejores que los originales. Por ejemplo, preparo una estupenda pasta carbonara. Deberías probarla.”

“No consumo carne.” le recordó Spock.

Gary frunció el ceño. “De acuerdo.”

No había habido un momento de silencio desde entonces. Bueno, de parte de Gary no había habido ninguno, Spock había permanecido callado por los últimos treinta minutos, teniendo raramente la oportunidad de participar con alguna frase o una palabra en respuesta antes de que Gary continuara hablando. Spock raramente prestaba atención al tiempo, pero se encontró a si mismo mirando de reojo a su comunicador cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Había estado bebiendo de su agua casi constantemente, y el vaso se encontraría vacío luego de no más de cinco minutos. Amablemente su mesero caminaba con frecuencia por su mesa, y Spock tomaba la oportunidad para pedirle constantemente que rellenara el vaso. El mesero no mostró ninguna indicación de encontrar la cantidad de veces para rellenar como algo extraño, cosa que Spock apreciaba.

El rellenado al menos le permitía excusarse para ir al baño para una breve recuperación. Él no deseaba terminar el compromiso social temprano, puesto que no quería decepcionar a su madre al decirle que no había podido resistir una reunión con un Humano por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Gary habló sobre varias cosas, pero Spock no podía encontrarse interesado. Él nunca habló sobre temas generales o eventos específicos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo, sólo de si mismo. Le contó a Spock sobre su trabajo, cómo le parecía, sobre ir al gimnasio y su régimen de entrenamiento junto con la dieta que llevaba, así como su desagrado por la música moderna. En ningún momento escogiendo otro tema que no fuera sobre si mismo.

El mesero se detuvo en su mesa y les sonrió a ambos.

“¿Alguno desea rellenar?”

“No” dijo Gary despectivamente al mismo tiempo en que Spock, de forma casi desesperada, decía “Sí, por favor.”

El mesero vertió agua en su vaso, llenándolo hasta el borde, y Spock inmediatamente tomó un sorbo una vez que éste terminó. Vio los labios del mesero curvearse por un momento antes de forzarse a detenerse.

“¿Qué hay de usted, señor?” le preguntó a Gary.

“Estoy bien” dijo Gary, levantando su copa de vino. Él había tomado ya la mitad de la botella, aunque Spock asumió que no le afectaría demasiado al hombre puesto que la comida limitaría el impacto del alcohol.

“De acuerdo, entonces.” Asintió el mesero, y luego se alejó de la mesa una vez más.

Gary se volteó hacia Spock y le preguntó, “Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haces?”

La pregunta tomó a Spock por sorpresa, puesto que no había esperado que Gary le preguntara sobre él mismo. Ciertamente era lo que los eventos de la noche habían sugerido.

“Soy Profesor de Xenolingüística en la Flota Estelar.” Respondió.

Gary resopló “La Xenolingüística no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera sé por qué se enseña como materia. Me refiero a que, si los alienígenas vienen a nuestro planeta ellos deberían ser quienes aprendan Estándar, no nosotros aprender sus lenguajes. Deberían haber hecho del Estándar el lenguaje universal desde el comienzo de la Federación, porque ahora es más fácil para los alienígenas el venir a la Tierra y quedarse. Ellos pueden estar viviendo aquí sin tener que aprender bien el lenguaje. Es cómo que la Flota Estelar enviara fuera a los Humanos, y a cambio nosotros obtenemos alienígenas que hablan un mal Estándar y traen consigo sus propias culturas, intentando incorporarlas a la Tierra. Eso está mal. Si ellos quieren venir aquí, ellos son los que deberían adaptarse a nuestras normas sociales y cultura.”

La ceja de Spock se movió. Él tenía mucho que decir a eso.

Eso era xenofóbico. Era absurdo. Era imposible. Hacer que los alienígenas se adaptaran a las normas sociales y cultura Terrestres cuando la Tierra tenía cientos de diversas culturas e idiomas era ridículo. La mayoría de la población de la Tierra no hablaba Estándar como primer lenguaje, sino como segundo o tercero, así que el planteamiento de Gary no sólo era hipócrita sino absurdo.

La mayoría de los hablantes nativos del Estándar ni siquiera aprenderían un segundo idioma en el transcurso de sus vidas, puesto que casi la mayoría en el planeta habría aprendido el idioma por su propia cuenta. Además, el Estándar no sólo permitía a las personas en la Tierra el comunicarse entre ellos, sino que permitía a las otras culturas el compartir y formar relaciones entre ellas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Spock tuviera la oportunidad de dar voz a sus bien pensada y construida opinión, Gary empezó a despotricar “Nosotros tenemos a esta chica en el trabajo, una Betazoide, y es una chica demasiado sospechosa. No confío en ella en absoluto. Es como tener a un Klingon o Romulano en tu lugar de trabajo, simplemente no te puedes sentir confortable alrededor de ellos. Digo, ¿Qué tal si ellos leen tu mente y tú ni siquiera lo sabes? Esa mierda tiene que ser de dudosa ética por lo menos.”

“Los Betazoides siguen un estricto protocolo y mantienen sus habilidades telepáticas para si mismos cuando se encuentran en un lugar dónde no es aceptado.” Le informó Spock.

“¿Pero cómo sabe alguien si en realidad lo siguen o no? No lo sabes, esos malditos son demasiado escurridizos.” Gary tomó un sorbo de su vino. “Un amigo mío tiene esta teoría de que el gobierno está plantando Betazoides en los lugares de trabajo de manera que pueden infiltrarse en nuestras mentes y ver que tan seguido haraganeamos. Él lo sabría, trabaja con recursos humanos.”

Spock había llegado a la conclusión de que el compromiso social había resultado más que desastroso, y no había ninguna razón por la que pudiera considerar el mantenerse en contacto con Gary. Pensaba que el hombre era bastante agresivo en su actitud respecto a los alienígenas, y como un alien Spock no podía aceptar tales comportamientos. Decidió no discutir tal y como acostumbraba cuando se encontraba con alguien xenofóbico, escogiendo en su lugar finalizar la velada sin causar ninguna escena.

Treinta minutos después el comedor se encontraba cerca de estar vacío, y exceptuando la mesa de Spock y Gary, había sólo dos más que se encontraban ocupadas. Gary empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, informando a Spock que iba a usar el baño antes de retirarse.

Spock tomó esta oportunidad para recomponerse y pensar en qué hacer después. Él no deseaba fraternizar con Gary nada más de lo necesario, pero no veía la noche llegando a su fin en ningún momento cercano. A Gary todavía le quedaba casi media botella de vino, y Spock le había visto leyendo el menú de postres dos veces ya. Tal vez no sería totalmente culpable si partía de la reunión temprano argumentando diferencias irreconciliables.

“¿Estás bien? Has estado solicitando rellenar tu vaso varias veces esta noche.” Spock volvió de sus pensamientos ante la repentina voz. Miró hacia la fuente y vio al mesero observándolo, una ceja alzada en modo de interrogación.

“Me disculpo, no estaba al tanto de que estaba consumiendo una gran cantidad.”

“Hey, no hay necesidad de disculparse, puedes tener toda el agua que quieras.” El mesero rió, haciendo a un lado la disculpa de Spock. “Es sólo que es extraño que hayas… rellenado trece veces.”

“¿Ha mantenido la cuenta?”

“Es difícil no, son un montón.” El mesero sujeto la jarra de agua en sus manos. “¿Otro?”

“Por favor.” Spock se sentó en silencio mientras el mesero rellenaba su vaso por la que aparentemente era la catorceava vez.

“Tu Estándar es bastante bueno.” Comentó el mesero con descuido.

“Es mi segundo idioma.”

“Aún así, para ser un hablante no-nativo es bastante bueno.”

“Soy familiar con los idiomas y la complejidad de sus sistemas.”

El mesero asintió, luciendo impresionado. Se enderezó luego de haber terminado de rellenar el vaso de Spock. “¿Hablas algún otro?”

“Varios. Habló Vulcano, que es mi primer idioma, Bajoran, Ferengi, Mn’omxi estándar y Mn’omxi especializado, y Andoriano.” Mientras Spock enlistaba los idiomas podía ver las cejas del mesero ascender más y más.

“Wow. Esos son demasiados” Rió.

“No es difícil ya que enseñar idiomas junto con su estructura gramática y reglas es parte de mi ocupación.”

“¿Oh sí, qué es lo que haces?”

“Soy profesor de Xenolingüística.” El mesero parecía como si hubiera tenido una repentina epifanía.

El mesero rió “Oh hombre, mi compañero de habitación te odia a muerte.” Ante el rostro indiferente de Spock, él tosió y continuó “Es porque — bueno, verás, él está estudiando para convertirse en un doctor en medicina Xenobiológica, y tenía que tomar una electiva para ganar los puntos necesarios para obtener su título. Había oído que el módulo de Xenolingüística era fácil de pasar, así que lo escogió, pero supongo que no contaba con que el viejo profesor renunciaría y alguien tan estricto lo reemplazaría.”

“Muchos de mis estudiantes parecen compartir el mismo sentir.” Concordó Spock.

“Aw, vamos, no te sientas mal por eso. Bones odia prácticamente al 99% de las personas que conoce.” El mesero sonrió. Ante ceño fruncido de Spock el mesero explicó, “Bones es su apodo.”

“¿Quién es tu compañero de habitación?” preguntó Spock.

“Leonard McCoy.”

“Ah. Él”

El mesero rió nuevamente. El sonido era bastante placentero, un ruido profundo. “Sí, esa reacción parece correcta.”

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose captó la atención de Spock, e inmediatamente volteó alrededor para ver si Gary había regresado. No era así.

“Pareces realmente emocionado porque tu cita vuelva” Bromeó el mesero.

“No asistí a está reunión por voluntad propia.” Explicó Spock, y se volteó a encarar al hombre una vez más.

“Bueno, no veo a nadie sujetando una fáser a tu cabeza.”

“Mi madre organizó este compromiso social.” Reveló Spock.

Los ojos del mesero se agrandaron “Wow ¿Tu madre? Eso es una locura, hombre. Te puedo decir que nada bueno resulta de tu madre tomando decisiones románticas por ti.”

“Debo concordar. La ‘cita’ de esta noche es bastante… desafiante.” El mesero parecía estar conteniendo una risa ante el tono de Spock.

“Él suena cómo una jodida pesadilla por lo que he podido escuchar. Perdón por decir eso.” Se disculpó rápidamente, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quién.

“No hay ningún problema.” Le aseguró Spock.

El hombre sonrió agradecidamente, pero luego frunció el ceño “Um, perdón por preguntar ¿Pero por qué tu madre te arregló una cita? Pensé que los Vulcanos estaban vinculados desde muy jóvenes.”

Spock estaba un poco impresionado por el conocimiento del hombre en cuanto a las relaciones Vulcanas. Se preguntó si las habría estudiado con anterioridad. “Tuve un vínculo previamente con otro, sin embargo, fue disuelto.”

El mesero dejó escapar un bajo silbido. “Eso apesta, hombre. ¿Pero no debería ella intentar arreglarte algo con otro Vulcano entonces? digo, en lugar de tú sabes…” Señaló vagamente hacia el asiento vacío.

“Mi madre es humana, y ella deseaba que yo, cito ‘le diera una oportunidad a salir con un humano’.”

El mesero rió. “Clásica mamá.” Sonrió brillantemente hacia Spock “Así que eres de raza mixta ¿huh?“

“En efecto.”

“Honestamente, nunca hubiera sido capaz de decirlo sólo con mirarte.”

Las cejas de Spock se fruncieron levemente. Le parecía descortés ese comentario.

“Perdón, no quise que sonara xenofóbico.” Se disculpó inmediatamente el mesero, pareciendo haber realizado cómo había sonado “Es sólo que, um… bueno, con algunas personas con raza mixta, ellos lucen más cómo una de sus razas y eso les permite mezclarse más fácilmente con esas especies. Y tú sabes, tal vez se encuentren con cosas que la gente usualmente no revelaría de saber sobre su herencia, como especies xenofóbicas como los Dubonianos.”

O Vulcanos, pensó Spock.

“Esa es una observación muy interesante.” Admitió, porque ciertamente lo era.

“Gracias.” Sonrió el mesero. “Estoy bastante interesado en cosas como esa, ver cómo afecta a la educación cuando están expuestos a algo así. Mi amiga de hecho escribió su disertación sobre un tema similar, porque está estudiando sociología. Me gustó el sentimiento detrás del tema, pero tuve un problema con la idea de ella cuestionando a sujetos con herencia de razas mixtas. Digo, son seres vivos, seres que respiran y con sentimientos, debe sentirse fatal ser interrogado y ser el sujeto de algún experimento.”

“Estoy seguro de que ninguna regla ética fue violada. Si tu amiga siguió los requisitos adecuados para conducir un experimento social, ella debió haber preguntado por voluntarios y asegurado que ellos firmaran un documento de confidencialidad que los proteje de cualquier daño, físico, psicológico, o en cualquier otra forma” dijo Spock.

El mesero asintió. “Supongo. Aún así no se siente correcto para mí. Humano emocional y todo eso.” Se rió de si mismo, luego se recompuso “Lo siento, no deí haber ido por la tangente de esa forma.”

“Tus disculpas son innecesarias. Encuentro tu conversación bastante esclarecedora.”

El mesero rió. “Esto es lo más que te he oído hablar en toda la noche.”

Spock observó el asiento vacío. “Mi pareja parece tener una afinidad por escuchar a su propia voz.”

El mesero rió con más fuerza. “Eres divertido, hombre. La comedia podría estar en algún lugar de tu futuro.”

“Viendo que no tengo ningún interés en el tema en cuestión, lo dudo mucho” Spock le dijo.

El mesero sacudió su cabeza “Lástima. ¿Qué te gusta hacer entonces?”

“Disfruto de cocinar en ocasiones”

“No puede ser ¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Qué cocinas?” Sonrió.

“A menudo cocino platillos vegetarianos de diferentes culturas. Mi madre tiende a enviarme nuevas recetas que ella piensa encontraré interesantes, y cuando visite me pedirá que recree estas comidas para ella. Nosotros compartimos un interés por la cocina.” Explicó Spock.

“Eso es genial. ¿Eres cercano a tu madre entonces?”

“Extremadamente.”

El mesero sonrió afectuosamente “Bueno, ella tiene suerte de poder probar tu comida. Estoy seguro de que eres un fantástico cocinero.”

“Gracias.”

Repentinamente el mesero volvió a su postura erguida, sus manos detrás de su espalda “Ya viene” Murmuró.

Spock se volteó y vio a Gary acercándose a la mesa. Su buen humor desvaneciéndose ante esa imagen.

“No te deprimas tanto ahora.” Rió entre dientes el mesero. “La noche ya casi termina y entonces podrás ser libre.”

“Nunca seré libre.” Dijo Spock con tristeza, observando mientras Gary se acercaba. Escuchó al mesero resoplar, y luego el sonido de los pasos mientras se alejaba. Gary se acercó a su mesa y se deslizó de vuelta en su asiento.

Asintió hacia Spock. “¿Había algo que necesitabas?”

“Simplemente le estaba preguntando al mesero sobre sus opciones en tés.” Le dijo Spock.

Gary sacudió su cabeza con un resoplido. “No puedo soportar el té. Nada me despierta en la mañana como el café. Mis colegas en el trabajo saben que no deben hablar conmigo a menos que haya tenido mínimo dos tazas de café.” Rió.

Spock sintió una pequeña punzada de simpatía por los colegas de Gary.

De repente el mesero apareció en su mesa, la jarra de agua en una mano. Sin recibir pregunta, se inclinó y rellenó el vaso de Spock

“¿Me necesitas para hacer una excusa para que te vayas?” murmuró discretamente a Spock.

“Eso no será necesario.” Le aseguró Spock en voz baja.

Gary frunció el ceño “¿Dijiste algo?”

“Gracias por el agua.” Dijo Spock al mesero con un volumen regular de voz.

El hombre sonrió “Por supuesto, no hay de qué.” Se dio la vuelta hacia Gary. “¿Seguro que no desea un poco de agua, señor?”

“No, estoy bien.” Rechazo de forma ruda, lanzando al mesero una mirada molesta. “¿Ya está listo el té?”

Las cejas del mesero se fruncieron “¿El té?”

“Sí, mi cita ordenó un té hace rato ¿Dónde está?” insistió Gary.

“Yo no ordené un té” corrigió Spock al hombre “Simplemente pregunte sobre sus opciones en té.”

Gary abrió la boca para rebatir, pero el mesero le ganó a hacerlo “Por supuesto, señor, recuerdo que lo hizo. ¿Ya ha tomado una decisión?”

Spock miró al mesero, y entendió ”El té de vainilla, por favor.”

“Lo prepararé para usted inmediatamente.” Dijo el hombre sonriendo y se fue.

Gary lo observó y sacudió su cabeza. “¿Tiene que andar rondando tanto? Es molesto cuando los meseros hacen eso.”

“Simplemente hace su trabajo.”

“No me agrada.” Dijo Gary firmemente, y tomó su copa de vino.

Spock decidió que no podría soportar más de la velada, en inmediatamente le dijo a Gary. “Creo que marcharé ahora.“

Las cejas de Gary se alzaron en sorpresa “Uhh, ¿Por qué?”

“Me siento fatigado y quiero descansar.” Dijo Spock. Sus palabras eran verdad, pero no en relación a la velada, sino al tiempo compartido con Gary.

“Oh, vamos, no seas así. La noche aún es joven.” Se quejó Gary.

“Puedes disfrutar el resto de la noche si lo deseas. Yo, por otra parte, me iré.” Le dijo Spock, y alzó su mano para atraer la atención del mesero. Este inmediatamente vio a Spock y se acerco con rapidez.

“¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?”

“Sí, quisiera pagar por mi cena, por favor”

“Por supuesto, señor.” Le dijo a Spock, y luego volteó hacia Gary. “¿Usted pagará también o se quedará más tiempo?”

Gary lucía como si hubiera probado algo amargo, mirando a Spock con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Después de un momento suspiró y terminó con lo restante de vino en su copa. Spock cruzó la mirada con el mesero, y estaba seguro que ambos compartían las mismas preocupaciones sobre las prioridades del hombre.

“Me iré también.” Dijo, colocando su copa vacía sobre la mesa.

El mesero volvió a la mesa con un menú y un lector de fichas. “Aquí tienen, caballeros ¿Pagarán por separado?”

“Yo pagaré por todo”. Dijo Gary, al mismo tiempo que Spock decía “Separado.”

Gary volteó a verlo, sus cejas fruncidas, pero Spock no sería intimidado.

“Separado.”

“Muy bien. Entonces serán veinte créditos por la pasta con aguacate, y para usted señor, serán cuarenta y dos créditos por el filete y el Sauvignon blanco.”

“¿Cuarenta y dos?” Exclamó Gary, sorprendido. “¡Eso es un maldito robo!”

Spock vio la mandíbula del mesero apretarse por un momento, así que se volteó hacia Gary y dijo “Estabas al tanto del costo cuando ordenaste tu platillo y bebida. No deberías actuar tan sorprendido.”

Gary le lanzó a Spock una mirada irritada, pero tomó su tarjeta de crédito y la insertó en la máquina. El mesero ingresó el número y se la entregó a Gary, dejándolo escribir su contraseña. La máquina dio un pitido y Gary retiró su tarjeta, fulminando al mesero mientras lo hacía.

“Gracias, señor.” Volteó hacia Spock con una sonrisa y le entregó el lector de fichas “Ahora usted.”

Spock insertó su tarjeta e ingresó su contraseña, asegurándose de agregar cinco créditos a la propina del mesero. Él había sido la mejor parte de la velada, y Spock quería demostrarle su apreciación. El lector de fichas dio un pitido, y él removió su tarjeta, permitiéndole al mesero tomar de vuelta el aparato.

“Muchas gracias. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de su noche aquí. Y espero verlos nuevamente en el futuro.”

“Gracias.” Dijo Spock, y Gary gruñó algo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El mesero se retiró, y Spock siguió a Gary, ambos retiraron sus abrigos del reposo de las sillas y se los pusieron.

“¿Dónde vives?” preguntó Gary.

“¿Por qué deseas saber eso?” preguntó Spock, repentinamente suspicaz.

“Estaba pensando en llevarte de regreso.” Explicó el hombre.

Spock sintió como se tensaba ante la idea. Él no deseaba pasar más tiempo del necesario con el hombre, y ciertamente no quería que este lo siguiera de vuelta a su apartamento, ante la posibilidad de que malentendiera la situación como si estuviera siendo invitado.

“Eso no será necesario.” Dijo Spock, sin ofrecer explicación.

Gary se encogió de hombros “Como quieras.”

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra mientras caminaban. Estaban casi por llegar ahí cuando el mesero interceptó a Spock.

“Disculpe, señor.” Dijo, tocando a Spock en el hombro.

Spock se dio la vuelta, y el mesero se encontraba sujetando una taza para llevar con una servilleta envolviéndola.

“La casa invita.” Dijo con una sonrisa. Spock estaba sorprendido por la acción, pero aceptó cuidadosamente la taza. Se sentía caliente en sus manos, el vapor de la taza emanando en el aire. Podía sentir el aroma, el dulce aroma del rooibos con vainilla.

“Gracias. Esto es muy amable.” Dijo Spock, genuinamente agradecido. El servicio en este establecimiento había sido recomendable, y lo había marcado en lo profundo de su mente como una locación a la que podría volver con frecuencia. Tal vez introducirla a Nyota o Hikaru, ellos podrían cenar juntos en algún momento.

Se prometió a si mismo que pagaría por el té que le había sido entregado y tal vez, si por casualidad el mesero se encontraba presente en ese momento, ellos podrían conversar un poco. Spock se había encontrado interesado en las palabras del hombre, y deseaba que se hubieran conocido en mejores circunstancias.

“¿Vas a venir o qué?” Llamó una voz detrás de Spock. Él contuvo un suspiro y volteó para encarar a Gary.

El mesero asintió hacia Gary. “Esta listo para llevar, señor. Disfrute su noche.”

Gary todavía no parecía muy entusiasmado con el mesero, lanzando un bufido mientras se dirigía a la salida. Spock reunió sus fuerzas y siguió al hombre.

Una vez afuera, Gary se volteó hacia Spock con una ceja alzada. “Entonces, sobre una segunda cita…” Comenzó, y Spock inmediatamente tomó la oportunidad para negarle que sucediera tal cosa.

“No hay posibilidad para nosotros de participar en un segundo compromiso.” Dijo terminantemente.

Las cejas de Gary se fruncieron y su boca se apretó, pero él asintió una vez. “Como sea.”

Spock miró al hombre alejarse, agradecido de que la velada hubiera llegado a su fin. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino en la dirección contraria, pensando en caminar la media hora de vuelta que había a su apartamento.

El calor de la taza de té se sentía confortable en sus manos. Spock la acercó a sus labios y sopló el vapor en un intento por enfriarla ligeramente. No requería de una servilleta en ese momento, así que la removió de alrededor de la taza. Justo cuando estaba por guardarla en su bolsillo, vio que había algo escrito en ella. La sostuvo y lo vio, escrito claramente sobre la servilleta, se encontraba un número acompañado de un nombre.

_Jim._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora: Pues me había prometido traducir este fic hace seis meses (seis, wow, un nuevo récord en aplazamientos para mí) pero entre la universidad, y el hecho de que descompuse mi computadora, no había podido encontrar lo que había traducido ni el tiempo para terminar lo que me faltaba.
> 
> Les invito a que si alguna cosa no tiene sentido, o piensan que se podría traducir de otra forma, me lo hagan saber. Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y al traducirlo, y que pasen a leer el trabajo original de la autora que (obviamente) está escrito mil veces mejor que como yo lo traducí.


End file.
